Honor Him
by Malhilwen
Summary: Harry veut que le maitre des potions soit respecté et considéré comme ce qu'il a toujours été : un héros incompris de tous


Honor Him

Disclaimer : RIEN, absolument rien n'est à moi. Ni la musique qui m'a inspiré cette fic, ni les personnages. La seule chose dont je sois propriétaire, c'est le plan de la fic et ce que je fais des personnages. Bien évidemment, je n'en retire aucun bénéfice pécuniaire, juste la satisfaction d'avoir écrit quelque chose qui va plaire (du moins je l'espère).

NDLR : Pour une fois, ce n'est pas du yaoi que j'écris. Juste un hommage à l'un de mes personnages préférés, Severus Snape.

La musique m'ayant inspiré est : Honor Him, composée par Hans Zimmer. Allez donc chercher par vous même sur les sites de vidéo.

Les personnages appartiennent à JK ROWLING, malheureusement.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Bien que le titre soit en anglais, la fic est rédigée en français. Juste au cas où...

Bonne lecture.

**Honor him**

Peu de temps après que l'Elu eut vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le corps du maitre des potions fut retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante, par les professeurs de l'école de sorcellerie, et fut transporté dans ses anciens appartements dans les cachots.

« Cet homme répugnant nous a tous trahi ! fulmina Minerva McGonagall. Il ne mérite pas mieux qu'un simple cercueil, et ce sans cérémonie.

- Mais voyons, Minerva, c'est quand même un homme, répondit Horace Slughorn. Même si sa conduite n'a pas été brillante, il dit être enterré avec dignité.

- Dignité, dignité, vous avez de biens grands mots à la bouche, Horace. Après ce qu'il nous a fait, il ne mérite rien d'autre que ce qui lui est arrivé. Il n'avait qu'à bien réfléchir, cet immonde petit con, avant de partir du château alors que la bataille faisait rage. Il a tué Albus, il …

- Je sais ce qu'il a fait, très chère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il n'ait pas une cérémonie, même sommaire. Il a le droit au respect de son corps, quand même. »

Mais McGonagall et Slughorn ignoraient que Harry se trouvait derrière la porte. Et celui-ci, en entendant les propos qu'avaient tenu les professeurs, ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il franchit alors la porte des appartements de son ancien maitre des potions.

« - Cet homme n'est pas ce que vous dites de lui ! hurla Harry. Ce n'est pas un traitre ni un immonde et abject mangemort. Cet homme est quelqu'un de bien plus respectable et bien plus courageux que la plupart d'entre nous. Il a donné sa vie pour nous sauver

- Mais voyons, Harry, vous savez très bien qu'il a assassiné le professeur Dumbledore, en haut de la tour d'astronomie ! répondit avec colère le professeur de métamorphose. C'est vous-même qui nous l'avez dit…

- Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi. Cet homme dont vous dites le plus grand mal, est en fait le héros anonyme de notre guerre. Si Severus Rogue a tué Albus, c'est sur ordre d'Albus lui-même. Tout ce qu'a fait cet homme, c'est sur ordre de notre ancien directeur. Ce n'était pas un mangemort, je peux vous le garantir.

- Vous délirez,Mr Potter. Allez donc voir Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, elle va vous donner quelque chose contre ça, répliqua McGonagall.

- Professeur, je ne délire absolument pas. J'ai même des preuves de ce que je dis. Cet homme est un héros, et il doit être honoré en tant que tel. Même si vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier, laissez-moi vous montrer les preuves de son courage et de son dévouement à notre cause qu'était l'élimination de Lord Voldemort.

- De quelles preuves parlez-vous ? demanda paisiblement Slughorn.

- Des souvenirs du professeur Rogue, tout simplement, dit calmement Harry.

- Voyons Harry, vous savez parfaitement que ces souvenirs peuvent être trafiqués. L'ayant moi-même fait avec le souvenir que Dumbledore a essayé de m'arracher.

- Ecoutez-moi tous. Le professeur Dumbledore savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il avait confiance en Rogue, et cette confiance n'a jamais cessé. Et je puis vous assurez que les souvenirs du maitre des potions ne sont pas manipulés. Je sais reconnaitre les vrais souvenirs des faux.

- Très bien, Mr Potter. Allons donc dans le bureau du directeur, dans la pensine. »

Grâce aux souvenirs du maitre des potions, toute la lumière fut faite sur sa personne. Son courage et son dévouement furent enfin prouvés.

Selon le souhait de Harry, il fut reconnu à sa juste valeur, et fut très largement honoré lors de l'enterrement.

FIN

Je sais que c'est court. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus long, il y aurait eu trop de répétitions, de mauvaises tournures de phrases. Alors j'ai préféré m'arrêter là. Si vous pouviez appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me laisser des reviews, j'en serai heureuse. Toute critique, tant qu'elle est et reste constructive, est acceptée.


End file.
